dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Universe 18
Universe 18 is the mainstream universe of Dragon Ball Z, in which all events that took place in the manga happened without any kind of unexpected event changing history. History Some time after the end of the Dragon Ball Z Manga, a mysterious alien race, known as the Varga arrived on Universe 18 and, along with some namekians from another universe, landed on the landing pod of Kami-Sama's palace. After all of the strongest fighters on Earth were called to the palace and the Varga asked them to enter a tournament where the strongest fighters from many different universes would participate, and at the end of the tournament, the winner could claim 3 wishes from the dragon balls and everything would be restored back to normal with the use of dragon balls too. The Z fighters accepted the challenge, and traveled with Varga to an unnamed universe and arrived at the fighting arena, where they met many different beings from the other universes, including alternate versions of themselves. Changes from Manga Canon Salagir has stated that Universe 18 happened exactly like how it did in the original Dragon Ball manga, but some movies did occur, allowing Universe 18 characters to recognize and acknowledge movie villains. Here is a list provided by Salagir on Page 141 of the Dragon Ball Multiverse comments: * Films 1 to 7 didn't happen. I frankly don't know why they know Coola and how he died in their universes * Film 8 (Broly) happened but a little differently, and just before Cell Games * Film 9 (Bojack) happened * Film 10 (Broly's return) happened, but with a totally different story * Films 11 to 13 didn't happen * The new OAV with Table didn't happen * Dr Raichi's OAV didn't happen * Telefilm Baddack may have happened, maybe a little differently * Telefilm about Trunks didn't happen in universes 16 and 18, but in 12 (and maybe 14...) Tournament Contenders from this Universe *Son Goku - Son of Baddack. Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3. Goku's first match was against Mahissu, a "primitive" Saiyan from Universe 10, Goku won the match easily with a Kiai. In the second round, Goku faces Artificial Human #17 of Universe 14. *Gotenks - The result of the Fusion Dance between Son Goten and Trunks. Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3. Gotenks has yet to draw his first match, nor will he appear until his name is called, as the fusion can only last 30 minutes. *Vegeta - Former ruler of the Saiyans. Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta won his first match of the tournament against his own counterpart from Universe 10, King Vegeta. Vegeta's second round match is against Trunks of Universe 12, Vegeta's son and old training partner. *Son Pan - Daughter of Son Gohan and Videl. Pan won her first round match against Universe 10's Baddack. Pan's second scheduled match is against Kakarotto of Universe 13; however, after seeing her Super Saiyan counterpart from Universe 16 killed by Universe 6 fighter, Bojack, Pan expresses reluctance in continuing with the tournament. *Uub - Reincarnation of the original Pure Majin Buu. Uub won his first round bout, vaporizing Universe 19's Tidar, but not without the loss of his own right arm. Fortunately 'for Uub, Universe 4's Majin Buu healed the damage, replacing Uub's arm. Buu claims he did this "just to hassle Babidi." Uub has already won his second round match against Universe 10's Nail by default, Nail having surrendered with the rest of his universe. The next match Uub fights will be against the winner of the match between Universe 1's Southern Kaioshin and Universe 11's Majin Buu. Spectators only *Bra *Son Gohan *Videl *Piccolo *Trunks *Son Goten